


These Lips Can Tell A Thousand Stories

by Claire



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-06
Updated: 2005-08-06
Packaged: 2019-01-21 13:42:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12458976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claire/pseuds/Claire
Summary: What else can John do with his mouth...





	These Lips Can Tell A Thousand Stories

John raised an eyebrow. "What else can I do with my mouth?" he repeated as slowly walked over to Rodney.

Rodney's eyes widened at the look on the Major's face, all hot and hungry and wanting. "Ah, Major-?" His words cut off as Sheppard reached him, their bodies so close Rodney could feel the heat coming from the other man.

"McKay, shut up." John mentally locked the door to the lab as he gracefully dropped to his knees.

Rodney emitted a manful squeak as Sheppard's fingers deftly undid his trousers and released the hard cock trying to escape. "Oh, Jesus," he moaned as John's lips wrapped around the head, tongue flicking over the skin. His fingers flexed on the desk, crumpling the paper beneath them. Thoughts and equations and the work of weeks was ground under his fingers, but Rodney didn't care. Didn't care about anything but the teeth and lips and tongue currently trying to draw his brain out through his dick.

John knew it had been a long time for Rodney. Had heard the comments from the others on Atlantis; the thoughts that many of the people would like to get the man into bed, but believed he was just too much work. John smirked around the cock twitching in his mouth. Personally, he loved a challenge.

Unable to keep his hands on the desk, Rodney threaded his fingers through John's hair, moving and angling and, dear god, if John would only touch him just _there_ everything would be fine.

His fingers digging into Rodney's thighs, John let McKay guide his head, teeth scraping over the hard shaft lightly as his tongue flicked the head of Rodney's cock.

Rodney stilled, fingers tightening in John's hair as he came, light and pleasure and release hitting him in a torrent.

Swallowing the slightly bitter flood, John gave a final lick to Rodney's cock as he moved back, the softening column slipping from between his lips. He stood up, finger catching a drop of come from the side of his mouth and wiping it on Rodney's lower lip. "That," he said, "is what else I can do with my mouth."

Rodney just whimpered.


End file.
